


We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals

by candlewaxbones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlewaxbones/pseuds/candlewaxbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shows up to the wedding of an Stark Industries employee. Why, exactly, he isn't sure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fill for a prompt I received on Tumblr for a "two miserable people meeting at a wedding AU". I, brilliantly, completely missed the AU part and this was the result. 
> 
> Also, in my headcanon Tony and Pepper were having problems (ahem, no longer living together) throughout Age of Ultron. For the record I do like them together and I do think they'll probably get back together. They're just... not in a good place right now. 
> 
> (Title lovingly borrowed from an Umbrella Academy issue.)

**9:54:08 PM**  
_Think you can have a double on the rocks waiting for me at the bar?_

“No can do, boss.”

**9:54:49 PM**  
_That was a test and you passed._

Sighing in spite of himself Tony pocketed his phone but was secretly thankful that he at least had FRIDAY to talk to in some capacity.

Truth be told he wasn’t entirely sure why he’d shown up. Gray was a good man. He was smart, he had talent and Tony respected him, but getting invited to his wedding was no more than a polite gesture extended to the man who signed his paycheques. Or used to, at least, but it was still his name on the side of the building, for now, and Tony supposed that had to count for something.

More than likely it was nostalgia getting to him in his old age. He didn’t miss manufacturing weapons but sometimes he did miss the company and the people, back when things were simple and small and human. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been to anything like this. Hell, he couldn’t really remember the last time he’d been out of the house, but he did know that he was sick of Vision looking at him with his stupid glossy eyes.

“Speaking of people looking at you boss, you got some heads turning your way,” FRIDAY interjected.

Tony pulled out his phone and jabbed at it with his thumbs.

 **9:57:32 PM**  
_FRIDAY what have I told you about responding to my thoughts and not my words?_  
**9:57:44 PM**  
_Not cool._

“Sorry, boss.”

She did not sound sorry.

Looking up through the blue tinted lenses of his glasses Tony saw that FRIDAY was right. A few guests mingling closest to the table where he was sitting had started to peer at him with interest, or worse, scrutiny.

He hadn’t really thought about it before he’d shown up but this is exactly the type of event that at one time would have warranted a willowy woman to accompany him. Or, Tony thought, his stomach sinking, more recently: Pepper.

Glancing through the crowd he spotted Gray and his new bride Jillian slowly making the rounds, thanking their friends for attending, and no closer to him than the last time he’d checked. They looked nice together. They were both smiling and looked genuinely happy. Gray’s arm was protectively at the small of her back and she was leaning into him ever so slightly. In the car on the way over FRIDAY had mentioned that they’d met at work. Tony hadn’t known her by name or face but if he’d run into her ten years ago he’d have known her by more than that.

He’d wanted to congratulate them before he left but without causing some sort of scene. Tony sighed again. He’d had enough eyes on him for a lifetime.

 **9:59:14 PM**  
_Can you pull the car around? Sign the guestbook for me — something nice — and wire Dr. and Mrs. Armond a couple million. Label it “Future College Fund” or something._

“Already done.”

The car wasn’t there yet. Flexing his fingers idly Tony had the sudden and absurd urge for a cigarette just to have something to do with his hands.

“Come on FRIDAY,” he muttered.

“Who’s Friday?”

Tony spun on the spot, hand already on his brand new watch. Fortunately the person standing behind him wasn’t a threat. Unfortunately, the person standing behind him did nothing to ease his panic.

“No one, I was… Talking to myself.”

“Hmm, yes. Rhodey mentioned you were on a downward trajectory, but I didn’t think you’d made it so far as talking to yourself.”

Tony continued to stare stupidly at his ex. Pepper was in nude high heels and an elegant matching trench coat that, to Tony’s disappointment, fully covered whatever dress she was wearing underneath. Her cheeks were tinged with a delicate flush and her ginger hair had been pulled into a simple knot. A few wispy tendrils had come loose, framing her face. She’d been dancing, he deduced, and drinking.

“He also told me about JARVIS. And the Vision. But it’s good to know you’re still tight lipped about the important things.”

Tony deflated. “Pepper…”

“Are you here by yourself?”

Tony shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets and rolled back onto his heels by way of answering. Pepper looked pointedly away from him.

“Are you?”

Her eyes snapped back to him. She looked like she was going to catch fire spontaneously, but said nothing. Through the blue tint of his lenses she looked sad.

Tony rolled his shoulders until they popped, looked her up and down and shot her a grin. “Cause you know, not that I’ve had the pleasure of getting a glimpse under there this evening, but those legs alone should not go to waste.”

The look she gave him was priceless. Good. Pissed off was better than sad.

“Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to punch that smart mouth of yours?”

There was a beat of silence before Tony burst out laughing. “Oh God, I’ve missed you.”

Knowing now that he had the advantage, he pressed it.

“Did you know that Steve assumed since you weren’t around you must be pregnant?” Pepper’s eyes widened. “See? There’s a few things Rhodey doesn’t know. I know, I was shocked too, didn’t think the old man would approve of doing things ‘out of order’ but hey, Gray and Jill seemed to have figured it out. Cute couple. What department did she work in? I didn’t recognize her.”

“Human resources.”

“Yeah, no. Definitely not.”

“They met because of you, you know. Their paths inevitably crossed while they were putting out your fires. At times, literally. I got to know Jill very well drafting press releases with her.”

They stood staring at each other until a car horn beeped somewhere behind Tony and Pepper recognized it as hers. Slowly she walked towards him. Placing a hand on his chest she turned to kiss his cheek. “Call me when you can talk to me without armour.”

“I haven’t worn the suit since Siberia,” he whispered, looking at her like he couldn’t predict her movements.

“I meant the one you put on five minutes ago. Goodbye, Tony.”

After a minute or two, or maybe ten or twelve, of Tony standing there, hand on his chest where Pepper’s had been, FRIDAY gently nudged him.

“Boss?”

“Cancel the car, FRIDAY. Mark 54’ll take me home.”


End file.
